


Morning

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse - Side Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s morning in the Winchester household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Um… I have no explanation. None at all. I came, I sat, I word vomited. Side Story Two of the [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html). Please enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished.

**Morning**

_Over the years they’ve managed to slip into a quiet sort of perfect domesticity that should have been terrifying but really wasn’t. It was simple and comfortable and they had never been happier than there were at that moment. It was quaint in a way and that was something neither of them ever would have thought they could associate with their crazy lives._

Dean scoots under Castiel’s upraised arm, bubbling grease and sizzling bacon mere inches above his head but Dean’s not concerned. Castiel crosses the kitchen to empty the bacon strips onto a waiting tray and slides it home in the toaster oven to keep warm. Dean puts the freshly cleaned coffee pot back in the cradle and flips the switch. When Castiel comes back and slides the pan on the stove Dean’s already popping the bread into the toaster and Castiel is perfectly cracking two eggs into the remnants of grease. Healthy? Not entirely, but good nonetheless.

After Dean jogs around behind Castiel, giving his perky ass a light pat as he passes, Dean pulls milk out of the refrigerator and cracks three more eggs into a waiting bowl. Castiel hands Dean a fork before Dean need ask and Dean whisks the eggs until they’re a uniform milky yellow. Castiel is inching behind Dean as Dean goes over and pours the eggs into the pan ready to scramble. Castiel’s pulling down three coffee cups and a glass before the sound of sleepily shuffling feet greets their ears. This is followed by a heavy sigh and an aggrieved huff then the lowering of a lanky body onto a kitchen chair.

Dean grabs plates from the cupboard as Castiel takes out the freshly toasted bread. When Dean sets the plates down he catches John’s sleepy eyes and offers up a morning smile. John grunts noncommittally in response and slouches further in his chair. Castiel has a cup of coffee slid in front of the teenager and a fork and knife as they are greeted by the excited pattering of feet. Jasper tears into the kitchen. The youngest scrambles up into his seat, sitting on his knees, bright eyed and offering up a gaped tooth grin from which a tooth had tumbled free a few days previous. Dean and Castiel both catch the beaming smile at once and offer their own in return. Dean pauses long enough to ruffle baby-soft chestnut waves and Castiel drops a delicate-as-air kiss onto the blue-eyed boy’s brow.

It isn’t long before they are both back at the counter, Castiel buttering toast as Dean doles out eggs and bacon. They each take two plates and carry them back to the table before Castiel darts back and takes the orange juice out of the refrigerator, pouring a generous amount into the waiting glass. Dean takes the glass as Castiel finishes pouring and sets it before Jasper. Castiel puts away the carton of juice and closes the door with his foot picking up napkins off the counter and distributing them before he takes his seat.

The final move is Castiel sliding a plate with scrambled eggs into John’s eye line while across Dean places Jasper’s plate with his egg done sunny-side up in front of the boy. They settle in to eat before they laugh lightly and Dean and Castiel switch plates. Dean loads his fried eggs up with pepper while Castiel squirts a healthy dollop of ketchup onto his scrambled.

It’s funny sometimes, how life works out.

**End**


End file.
